Frayed Emotions
by FallenAngel10086
Summary: ON HOLD! Shilo is dreaming about a boy claiming to be her half-brother, and she can't shake the feeling that her mother had been hiding something from her, her entire life. After her mother's death, when things from her nightmares start attacking her more than usual, she takes up a set of throwing knives, and will go to any means to figure out why everyone has been lying to her.
1. Time is Fickle

**Title **Frayed Emotions  
**Rating** M  
**Warnings** Strong language, substance abuse, death, violence and uh… general insanity.  
**Summary** Shilo is dreaming about a boy claiming to be her half-brother, and she can't shake the feeling that her mother had been hiding something from her, her entire life. After her mother's death, when things from her nightmares start attacking her more than usual, she takes up a set of throwing knives, and will go to any means to figure out why everyone has been lying to her. Though maybe, the truth is better left buried and forgotten…  
**Notes** Formerly known as Oh, The Irony!... Same characters, but I'm changing a few things, but it will also have the same basic plot-line. From what I remembered, I didn't touch much on the plot last time, so no-one may notice. *shrug* Anyway, some changes, but everything will hopefully read a little better now.  
**Disclaimer** I dislike Percabeth… I'm not Rick Riordan. *blinks* I just spelt his last name correctly without having to look it up! Score! :) Oh, I also don't own any _Supernatural_ references you'll find in here, or any other references that end up here. Cookie to anyone who can find them, and tell me what they are.

**Chapter I**

Time is Fickle

Compared to a lot of things seventeen isn't very long, but the opposite can be said as well. For Shilo, it was her entire lifetime, so it seemed a very long time for her. She was also very sad to admit that it was too long at times, and she didn't feel like dealing with the world and its problems.

It had been months since she felt this miserable though, and last time, if she were to be honest, she had no excuse to feel that way.

"Shilo?" her best friend Eve called her name through the closed door, "Please talk to someone, or let us come in."

Shilo closed her eyes, and her mind, to their voices. Everything she heard still sounded like screams of pain, or sadistic laughter if she let her guard down for too long.

"Eve, let her work through this on her own time."

Shilo''s eyes flew open when she heard Isabelle's soft voice coaxing the other girl away from the door. Truth was, she didn't really want to be left alone, but she couldn't stand being around people either. She was an emotional wreck, and didn't know how to fix herself, let alone know how to _let_ someone help her.

"_Somewhere over the rainbow,  
__Way up high.  
__There's a land that I dreamed of,  
__Once, in a lullaby.  
__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
__Skies are blue.  
__And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
__Really do come true.  
__Oh, someday I'll wish upon a star,  
__And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
__Where troubles melt like lemon drops.  
__High above the chimney tops,  
__That's where you'll find me.  
__Somewhere over the rainbow,  
__Blue birds fly.  
__Birds fly, over the rainbow.  
__Why then, oh why, can't I, I?"_

The song that Shilo forced herself to sing was much more hopeful than what she was feeling. It was her mother's favorite song to hear her sing though. Her mother… she still felt like she had failed not only her, but her absent father as well. She was no hero, but she felt as if she was supposed to protect her mother.

'_Have hope, keep faith.'_

The words her mother would say constantly seemed to haunt her brain. They lingered on the edge of her conscious thoughts, and would pop up randomly with nothing to warn her of their impending arrival.

"_You haven't failed anyone…"_

The words floated through her mind. They didn't sound anything like her inner-voice, or whatever you wanted to call it. No, they sounded definitely male, and completely foreign.

Shilo knew she should probably go talk to her friends about this. After all, she had told them everything else about her. They knew of her weird abilities, some of which seemed entirely too superhuman to conceal from the people who knew her best. She knew that her mother had plans to tell her everything when she turned eighteen. Her mother would say something odd like, 'Both sides will be fully mature, and I won't be able to shield you anymore'.

Now, whatever the hell her mother meant by that, she may never find out. Shilo knew that in all rationality she couldn't have prevented her mother's death. A car crash, simple maybe… All very cut and dry, but for some reason she couldn't shake the survivor's guilt that had latched onto her.

Of course her younger half-sister dying with her mother didn't help matters at _all_.

'_I can't help, but to wonder what she meant by not being able to shield me.'_ Shilo thought sadly. In fact her mother and sister's death happened a little over a month ago. She thought she was, not perfectly fine, but she had gotten used to being the only one left of her family.

Granted her mother had stated that Shilo be sent to live at a camp in New York that a relative of her father's worked at. No, really, her mother left specific instructions that once everything settled down, Shilo had to go and live at a _summer camp_.

Remembering, and thinking about that put her mood in a depressed slump rather than just being pathetically miserable. She ended up glaring at the wall for a few minutes, but then her ADHD kicked in. Rolling her eyes, and sighing deeply Shilo pulled herself up off of the floor, and then made her way slowly out of the room she had locked herself in.

"Sundown is coming…" she muttered when her friends saw her outside of the room she hadn't left very much in the past week.

They nodded in understanding. Shilo didn't want to be out at night anymore, and it was time she went home. Tonight would be the last she could spend in the city she grew up in, and in the morning she would be loaded onto a plane headed for New York.

"We'll take you home," Isabelle said softly.

Shilo just nodded apathetically. _'I can never go home…'_ she thought sadly. It was true though. The house that she would be sleeping in for her last night was no longer hers, and she could never again call it home.

*~O~*

Shilo was lying on her bed quiet and as still as death. The house was freezing, and it would do nothing to turn the heat on. It wasn't as if she would be there for very long, so it would be a waste of gas to heat the empty house.

Empty.

Dead. Desolate.

It was literally her own personal hell. To be stuck in the house she grew up in with nothing but bittersweet memories and a nagging feeling that something big was about to take what was left of her sanity… if not her life.

'_Not that I had much of it to begin with…'_ she thought darkly.

Though most days Shilo firmly believed that sanity was vastly over-rated. She mostly thought that because most of friends' sanity was questionable, and another friend had actually ended up in an asylum. Not that, that was something to be bragged about, but Liam never seemed dangerous or unstable until one day when he just _was_.

She shivered remembering her last visit to her friend… It hadn't gone even remotely well, and she had met one very _odd_ visitor.

_**Flashback**_

Shilo wandered slowly down the hallway, she knew where she needed to go, but was terrified of what she would encounter. Back when he wasn't medicated and watched for his own safety, they had been good friends. At one point they had even begun to call each other brother and sister.

As much as it pained Shilo to admit it, but he wasn't who he used to be. Liam was locked inside his own mind, and very occasionally did he make sense to her.

She paused outside of her friend's door. A part of her felt horrible to say that she didn't _want_ to go in the room, but the truth never seemed to be pretty lately. Not with her mother, and younger sister dying, and now having to go try to tell her almost-brother that she would be leaving soon… and that she may never see him again.

Shilo felt terrible about all of it, but she honestly had no choice; just like she had no choice but to open the door in front of her. Taking a deep fortifying breath she walked into Liam's room.

"Little sister!" he smiled widely and leapt up to give her a hug.

'_So he's lucid today… isn't that __**convenient**__!'_ she thought sarcastically. She loved Liam; he had been her only friend for years. However, something he had seen a few years back made him lose it.

Yeah, he _saw_ things… Stuff he wasn't supposed to be able to see, and as far as she could tell, he _still_ saw them.

Shilo painted a smile onto her face and gave him a hug. "Hi," she pulled back in time to see the frown on his face before he put the smile back.

"You have to leave soon, don't you?" he asked before she could open her mouth.

The small girl frowned in confusion, "How do you know that?"

Liam smiled down at her, "Your father told me…" he paused before he continued, "He said to look in the box under the bed."

Shilo felt her eyebrows raise in disbelief, "He said that?" she asked, "To you? _When_?"

He frowned, and she could see something in his eyes change, "You need to leave."

"_What_? Li-"

"It isn't _safe_!" his voice rose in panic, "He's here, and you should leave before he finds you!"

It was times like these that Shilo was horribly reminded that at 6'2"; Liam was over a foot taller than her. Terrified, she ran without saying goodbye, passing the nurses and orderlies who were trying to sedate him on her way.

*~O~*

Shilo had to consciously remind herself to breathe evenly so that she didn't attract any unwanted attention. She walked as calmly as she could down the hall. Once she was back in the main lobby she signed out without a word and left the building.

"Bad day?" a voice off to the side asked nonchalantly.

She jumped at the unexpected question. Turning she glanced around to try and find the owner of the voice. She found the man who had spoken to her leaning lazily against the wall of the alcove he was standing in. he took a drink of his diet coke and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Borderline good actually… He just… wanted me to leave."

He nodded slowly, "Yes," he muttered stepping closer to her, "I imagine he would."

Shilo blinked in surprise. How would he know that, and if he didn't, why would he even _say_ something like that? When he started to get a little too close for comfort she backed up a step, and he stopped his forward advance in response. With him this close she could see that he was actually only a few inches taller than she was; which really wasn't saying much.

"Who are you?" she asked before she could stop herself from saying it.

Something akin to anger and frustration flashed over his features making her take note of his oddly bright purple eyes. _'Contacts,'_ she thought. _'They have hove to be. They look like they're… glowing.'_

"D," he said shortly.

'_That isn't that odd… a lot of people go by their initials these days,'_ Shilo tried to reassure herself.

"Shilo," she offered in an attempt not to be rude.

For a moment neither of them spoke and silence rang eerily around them. Shilo shifted uncomfortably, she didn't know who this guy was, and if she were to be honest, he kind of freaked her out. There was something about him, a vibe, or an aura around him made her think that… That he was…

Different.

It didn't make any sense though. None of it did.

"_It isn't _safe_! He's here, and you should leave before he finds you!"_

The words Liam had just spoken were on repeat in her head. _'Is he the one Liam was talking about? Am I just making the ramblings of a madman out to be more than just what they are?'_

"I… I have to go. Sorry…" the words came tumbling out, and Shilo fled before anything more could be said. _'Who the hell was that… or is the question, _what_ was that?'_

_**End Flashback**_

Shilo sat bolt upright in her bed. She hadn't looked under the bed. She hadn't even tried to find out if Liam was telling her the truth.

"_Look in the box under the bed."_

Which bed though? Flinging her blankets to the side she slipped off of her bed, and knelt on the floor next to her bed.

"This is ridiculous!" she muttered to herself, "Why am I even-"

Inhaling sharply she looked under her bed…

Nothing.

Not that she expected anything to be there… It was silly to think that there was.

"I have to know," Shilo told the empty house, "He was right the other times… Why not now?"

'_Probably because he's _insane_ now…'_

She shook her head, now was not the time to have an argument with herself over Liam's ability to be right about the most random things. Moving quickly so that she could get this over with she padded silently into her sister's room. Lifting up the blanket she didn't pause before looking under the bed that time.

Nothing, again.

'_Maybe you need to get your head checked too,'_ she thought sarcastically.

"This is beyond insane…" Shilo muttered as she entered her mother's room.

She sat by her mother's bed on the floor. Freezing and terrified, she wasn't sure if she wanted to look. On one hand it would be nice to know that even as crazy as he was, Liam would still be _right_. Then again if he was _wrong_ then… _Then what_? Everyone would be right, and he belongs there? He was always crazy, and she was a fool for ever believing in him?

Something about that just didn't sit well with her.

Lifting the bedcovers she looked underneath before she lost her nerve completely.

There was a box there.

Shaking, she tentatively reached out and pulled it out from underneath the bed. Once she got the box out she raced back to her own room.

Shilo flipped the light switch as she entered her room, and after closing the curtains she wrapped up in her favorite purple blanket, and sat on the bed with the box sitting in front of her. She shivered, and wished that the light wasn't quite so harsh at this hour.

'_Stop being an idiot,'_ she told herself harshly. She shook her head as if she could clear her thoughts by doing just that.

There was an envelope taped to the top of the box with her name on it. She gently pulled it up and opened it. Dumping the contents on top of the box she saw that there was a necklace and four letters.

Shilo picked up the necklace, the thin chain slipping through her fingers. Holding it by the three pendants, she brought it up closer to her face so that she could see it better. Shaking her head she shoved her glasses on with her free hand.

Once everything came into focus she looked back to the necklace. The three pendants were silver and about medium sized. One was a pentacle, and Shilo could practically hear her mother's voice in her head telling her that it was a symbol for protection _against_ evil, not a symbol _for_ evil. On one side of it was a wing, like a bird's or angel's, and on the other side was a sword.

Shilo frowned, if the pendants meant anything she couldn't think of it now. Maybe one of the letters would tell her. Slipping the chain around her neck she reached for the letters sitting on top of the box. Opening up the folded pages she began to read.

_Hey Shi, I don't think I'm ever going to have the chance to say this to you, but I need to tell you… maybe it'll make things easier, or possibly harder. Just, with what is about to happen… Please don't blame yourself, okay? Its fine, and I know, but I won't be content unless I tell you that… That I loved you, and I will always love you, but I know that it'll never be able to happen. I guess that's just how things played out, and I'm not angry. So you shouldn't be either… Eve._

The seventeen year old ran a shaky hand through her hair. How in the world was she supposed to react to this? Also why… why did it sound like Eve was saying goodbye? Not just a goodbye that meant 'I'll see you soon', but a goodbye that was screaming 'I'm going to die'.

She shook her head, folding Eve's letter up she gently set it down by her side. She squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, but she soon forced herself to open them and continued reading the letters.

'_Lo, I know that I'm very crappy with words and emotions when it comes to the things that count, but I just wanted you to know that I do care… I've always cared, and I'll never stop caring. I just never could show you that, could I? That's my fault though… I really suck at trying to be somewhat 'normal'. Maybe it was because I was trying too hard to be something I'm not though and you… You are so brave for not caring what the world thinks, and you are so amazing to watch when you keep going on despite what people say to you, and about you. I love you, Cassie._

Shilo was hyperventilating, how the hell was she supposed to even feel about her sister now? Yeah, they loved each other, but they fought most of the time. Closing her eyes she tried to control her breathing enough so that she wouldn't pass out. Reopening her eyes she moved onto the next letter.

_Shilo, I know that nothing makes sense right now, and I know that I never got a chance to explain everything to you, but you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. You haven't failed me, or your sister, or anyone else. You have something that you'll need to do, and it will seem impossible, but you can do it. I know you can, and you'll always have help if you look in the right places. Be brave, Mom._

Yeah, that didn't make any more sense than what her mother had said to her when she was alive. Okay, she was bitter, and maybe a bit angry, but even after she'd died her mother still talked in riddles, and still refused to say what she meant. Shaking her head Shilo stood up, and after setting the last letter down gently, she walked out of her room and made her way into the kitchen. Opening the freezer she grabbed the half empty bottle of vodka, and proceeded to take a drink from the bottle. Still clutching onto the bottle she made her way back to room and sat back down to read the last letter.

_Hey little sis'… I miss you, and I know that you miss me. I hope you know that I never wanted to leave you the way I did. You'll be amazing later I just know it, and I wish I could be there to see it. I'm sorry for scaring you, and I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. Go kick some ass, and one day you'll have to tell me all about it. See you on the other side, Liam._

Shilo absentmindedly wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes away from her cheeks. Ignoring every warning bell that was going off in her mind she pulled the medium sized cardboard box closer. She fumbled with her pocket-knife for a second, but then quickly sliced the tape that had been haphazardly put on there. Before she actually opened the box she took another drink from the bottle of vodka, but after looking inside she wondered if the vodka was hitting her harder than normal.

Because inside of the box was a set of throwing knives. Along with two long thin blades that she hesitated to name, one was silver and the other was bronze; she now really thought that the alcohol was hitting her pretty hard because she swore that they were glowing the faintest bit.

"What the actual fuck?" Shilo asked to the air in a shrill voice. "How? What? I don't even…"

Maybe she should have just written off Liam's words as the rambling of a madman. Looking at the knives nestled in cloth at the bottom of the box made her head spin. Without thinking she took another longer drink from the bottle in her hand.

Yeah, that didn't really help her head much.

Head spinning and thoughts racing faster than she could keep up with Shilo made a split second decision. She was not getting on that plane to New York tomorrow morning, she would still go, but she'd rather not have to travel with weapons on a plane. She stood up repacked her things to accommodate her new weapons. Periodically she stopped to take a drink from the bottle of vodka, so when she was done two hours later she realized that she had finished the bottle.

"Huh," she wondered, "I don't remember… No wonder I'm a bit drunk."

The bottle dropped from her hand as her fingers went limp from exhaustion. Shilo was happy that it didn't shatter, but that was probably due to her fluffy carpet. She wavered on her feet for a second before she fell onto her bed. She was able to slip off her glasses, but she passed out before she could do anything else.

**End Notes** I do not condone or promote underage drinking. Just sayin'.

I know there really aren't many PJO characters in this chapter, but they should be next one. Hope you liked it, and I would love to know your thoughts.

(Also I'm using my headcanon that it takes more for demigods to get drunk than regular mortals, hence still being conscious after downing half a bottle in two hours. (Actually if done right, and the size of the bottle, I'm sure that could happen anyway.))


	2. Crashing Down Around You

**Title **Frayed Emotions  
**Rating** M  
**Warnings** Strong language, substance abuse, death, violence and uh… general insanity.  
**Notes** This might actually reveal some of the plot of this fic… I hope.  
**Disclaimer** I'm not Rick Riordan. Oh, I also don't own any _Supernatural_ references you'll find in here, or any other references that end up here. Cookie to anyone who can find them, and tell me what they are.

**Chapter II  
**Crashing Down Around You

"She'll know that it's a lie."

The two of them were meeting in a diner that had seen better days, and was located in, essentially, the middle of nowhere.

"She gets it from her mother," the smaller of the two grunted not looking up from his phone.

"You better hope she proves her usefulness before the truth comes out. You remember what happened to the last one."

Dragging his eyes away from the screen of his phone he glared at the other across from him, "Yes, I do, but she'll be fine… Don't forget, you owe me."

Rolling his eyes, "I won't, not with you reminding me, but don't you think someone else might be better suited for this?"

"Probably, but no one would even suspect you to even agree to something like this," he agreed going back to his phone.

"This is insane," he almost whined.

He smirked, eyes glittering with amusement, "Well, you would know more about that than me."

Glaring he stood up, "You are unbelievable." Then he walked out without waiting for a reply.

Finally putting his phone away he laid some money down on the table, and smiled at the waitress who wished him a good day as he left the place. He liked it there and planned to visit the place again.

Looking back at the building he twitched a little when he read the name of the diner.

_Paradise Falls_

Irony really was a bitch sometimes.

*~S~*

Shilo woke up sometime in the late afternoon the next day. Her head was pounding and she was deeply regretting the vodka the night before. Once she caught sight of the necklace and letters on her bedside table suddenly the pounding in her head seemed worth it. She picked up the necklace and slipped it over her head. Somehow she knew that it wasn't just a piece of jewelry that her mother had left her. Groaning she pushed herself off of the bed into a standing position. Shilo glared at the empty vodka bottle that was lying on the floor.

"Not doing that again," she mumbled to herself. Her mouth tasted horrible, and she felt like she had died and then had been microwaved back to life.

Ignoring the bottle she stumbled her way over to her bathroom. Shaking, and with little control over her limbs at first she brushed her teeth. After she was done she stripped and stepping into the shower. The sudden spray of freezing cold water was a shock to her body. Nearly jumping out she stood there leaning against the wall; Shilo whimpered in pain as the water slowly heated up, and didn't move for a long while after the water had warmed. Only once it had started to cool off again did she snap back to reality. She hurriedly washed herself and then got back out before the water went back to freezing.

Hair soaking wet and hanging down her back she darted back to her room. Shivering at the feeling of water dripping down her body she dug through her half empty drawers to clean clothes to wear. After pulling on an old pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt Shilo sat on the floor with her back against her bed. Shivering and hair still dripping wet she sat there for a while before she was able to move again.

Just as she stood up again her phone went off, and in the silence of the house it seemed unnaturally loud. Jumping a little she cursed at her alcohol binge the night before. She grabbed her phone quickly before the volume could get louder. Frowning at the unfamiliar number she answered anyway.

"Hello?"

"You need to leave!" a voice shrieked from the other end.

Shilo pulled her phone away from her ear to look at it in confusion, "Excuse me?"

There was static for a few seconds before the person spoke again, "You need to leave the area! Please just go!"

The voice sounded familiar, but Shilo was still fighting her hangover. "I don't… What do you me-"

"Someone is coming! Please go before they find you."

It finally clicked, "Eve? What… What is going on?"

Figuring it out that it was Eve who was screaming at her to leave made Shilo snap back to reality. When Eve spoke again she could hear the panic and pain that she was trying to hide.

"There's someone who's trying to find you… You need to run, go where your mom wanted you to go… You were supposed to leave sooner than now, but it's too late."

Shilo shoved her glasses on and pulled a random pair of shoes before grabbing both of her bags and her car keys. "I'm not just going to leave you!" she said harshly, "Where are you?"

"Shilo, no, you need to go."

"You're at Izzy and Leo's aren't you?"

"Shi…" She knew that tone of voice, Eve was there.

"I'll be right there." Shilo hung up her phone and shoved it into her pocket. Tossing one bag on the floor of the car in front of the passenger seat, and she unzipped the other so that she could grab one of the knives easily if needed, before she set it on the passenger seat. She caught the time on the center console when she turned the car on. It was already nearing sundown, she had slept nearly the entire day away. She felt the edges of panic settling in, and tried to keep her breathing even as she pulled out onto the street. Focusing on driving she was able to calm down enough by the time she got to her friend's place.

A fire had started in one of the rooms when she had gotten there though. There was nothing she could do about the fire, and she could see quite a few of the neighbors on their phones already. She saw someone leave the house and dart out into the woods that backed the houses on that side of the street. Parking where she was at the end she grabbed both of the knives and got out of her car.

Shoving her keys into her pocket she ran into the woods. A few feet in she could hear fighting in the distance. Running faster towards the sound she tightened her grip on her knives, and she started to think that maybe running into an unknown situation wasn't the smartest move. Eve was there though, and after reading the note she had left her, Shilo needed to talk to her.

Bursting into the clearing she saw Leo standing over Eve as he fought off at least three others. He looked like he was doing fine for the moment, but she knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. Running over she got in between Leo, and one of the people he was fighting who was trying to take him out from behind. Blocking with the bronze knife she slashed quickly at the other's throat with the silver one…

And watched in shocked silence as they burst into shadows as her knife passed through.

She stood there while Leo fought the remaining two with no way to kill them. Only the sound of him crying out in pain brought her out of her shock.

"No," she gasped as she turned to see him on his knees with a pool of blood already gathering around him. She and whatever had attacked Iz, Eve and Leo, watched as he fell over sideways and the pool of blood around him grew bigger. Shilo hadn't even realized that he stopped breathing until she noticed that the wheezing sound she had been hearing had stopped.

"No," she said again, "no, no, no, no."

She repeated the word over and over until she was shouting it. Screaming it at the things in front of her; yelling it at the world, and everything that had been taken from her in the last few months.

Leaping over her friends' bodies she threw herself at the things that had taken her friends from her. Slashing at them wildly she barely paid enough attention to what she was doing to try to dodge away from their attacks. While she took one out she took a hit to her side. Glancing down briefly she saw that it wasn't too serious.

A part of Shilo was surprised that her opponents were human-ish. The face was blurry anytime she tried to focus on it, but everything else looked normal. It terrified her. Some small part of her brain couldn't accept what it was seeing, and she couldn't understand why.

Her distraction cost her, and she got punched in the gut followed by a kick to one of her knees. Falling she looked up at the thing standing over her now. She needed to see its face, she wanted to know what her would be killer looked like.

Squinting she tried to force the blurriness from her vision. Watching as whatever was raising her own blade up to kill her with she finally caught a glimpse of its face.

She couldn't breathe. It was human, or at least it looked almost entirely human. The only thing that wasn't human was the fact that it had no eyes. Not just empty eyes sockets, but blackened and shriveled up skin stretching over where the eyes should have been.

The glint or her knife rushing down towards her snapped Shilo out of whatever shock she had been in. Her eyes unfocused and she could no longer see its face clearly. Her arm snapped up at the last second and she caught the thing's arm before the blade could pierce her skin.

And apparently despite the fact the thing had no eyes, it could still see well enough. It ripped its arm from her grasp as she surged to her feet and began to slash wildly at it with the other knife still left in her hand. Somehow she managed to twist the blade out of the other's hand and she pressed closer to it trying to hit something vital.

With another wild slash she managed to give it a nice long cut across the torso. They both froze for a split second, but both of them were moving again right after. Shilo did her best to get herself under control, and when she started to lash out with more accuracy it was clear who was going to come out on top.

That didn't stop whatever was attacking her from getting in another few good hits before she finally got a clean cut to its throat. She turned her back on it as it exploded like the other ones did earlier. Stumbling over to her friends she collapsed next to them on the ground. She kept her eyes on Eve's face as she felt herself losing consciousness.

Her vision blurred and a tear slipped out of her eye before she finally passed out.

*~S~*

The next day she woke up with the sun directly overhead, and a nasty headache that was making her nauseous… or maybe that was the blood all around her on the ground.

Sitting up slowly trying to do her best to not aggravate her head and stomach she saw her bronze knife glinting in the sunlight a few feet away from her. Shilo slowly crawled over to it to pick it up. Sighing she shoved it in her belt along with the silver one in her hand.

Struggling to her feet and doing her best to ignore her friends' bodies she stumbled her way out of the clearing. Making her way to a nearby stream that she knew was there she tried to assess how much damage had been done to her the night before. It really was just various cuts and bruises that were mainly on her torso and arms, though there were a few on her legs making walking slightly difficult. The biggest problems were the knee that got kicked and her ribs. She was fairly certain her ribs were bruised up nicely, and one of the deeper cuts was right along the right side of them making moving and breathing annoying. She could also tell that her knee was swollen up pretty good, and was stiff enough that she really didn't want to have to move it more than necessary.

When Shilo finally made it to the stream she fell down onto her good knee. She wasn't surprised to see that her reflection looked just as bad as she felt. Blinking she pushed her thoughts aside and started to wash the blood off of her skin. There was nothing she could do about her clothes; it had already dried, and the only thing she could do was throw them away the next chance she got.

After getting as much of the blood off of her skin and out of her hair she stood back up. Pulling her hair back into a low pony-tail to keep it out of her face she made her way back to the edge of the woods. Once she was there she hid behind a tree as she scanned the area to see if anyone was there. Sure that there was no one watching she darted over to her car, unlocking the door and quickly climbing in.

Locking the doors again she wiggled out of her clothes not wanting to wear them any longer. Tossing her knives into the bag on the seat and the ruined shirt and pants into the backseat she pulled out a long-sleeved dress from the bag that was on the floor in front of the passenger seat. After she pulled it on she sat there just breathing for a few minutes.

"I wish this was just a really fucked up dream," she whispered to herself.

A few seconds later she realized that nothing she was doing was helping her fight back the tears that wanted to fall. It also didn't help her get her thoughts in order, or her emotions under control. Shaking her head she sighed and shoved her key into the ignition. She had nothing here now. There was only one place left to go and she hoped with everything she had that whoever the fuck was there had answers to her questions.

**End Notes** I am just happy it didn't take me nearly three years to update this story. I feel really bad about the other one, but those characters don't want to talk to me. *shrug*

Anyway, hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think, and I will see you all next time! :)


End file.
